Shalnark
|status =Deceased |gender =Male |race = |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |height =180 cm2004 Databook, p.126 |weight = 72 kg |bloodtype =O |residence =Meteor City |nationality = |affiliation = Phantom Troupe |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Member of the Genrei Ryodan |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type =Manipulator |graduation = |grad age = |registration = |number = |family = |techniques = |tools = |nen = }} is one of the 9 founding members of the Phantom Troupe and is also a professional HunterVol 30, p.207. Appearance Shalnark is a fairly tall, slender young man with an air of cleverness and short, messy hair. He usually wears a sleeveless tunic, a sleeveless jacket, flat shoes and pants with elastic cuffs. Personality Shalnark is analytical, knowledgeable and practical. He does not let emotions get in the way of his reasoning, thus what he says carries a lot of weight with the other members of the Phantom Troupe. Despite being a jovial person, he has no mercy for his enemies. Background Shalnark, Chrollo, Feitan, Franklin, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Phinks, and Uvogin were all abandoned by their parents and grew up in Meteor CityVol 12, p.160Vol 13, p.612004 Databook, p.133. Sometime in the past they formed a gang of thieves with Chrollo being the leader. The gang later gained notoriety for its activities, which mainly involved stealing and killing, came to be known as the Phantom Troupe, and was joined by other members. At one point he passed the Hunter Exam and became a pro Hunter, probably to gain access to the comprehensive database of the Hunter website. His role in the gang is to assess and distribute intelligence. The important orders are given by Chrollo, but Shalnark at times is the one who tells other members what to do at the scenes of their crimes. Plot Yorknew City arc, Part 1 oh yeah yeah Yorknew City arc, Part 2 Greed Island arc On September 6th, Phinks and Feitan steal a copy of the game Greed Island from Southernpiece, bring it back to the hideout and invite Shalnark, Machi and other members to play with themVol 13, p.119. After they have disappeared into the game, he, Kortopi and Shizuku also enter Greed Island. In the town of Rubikyuta they discover that Greed Island is an island in the real worldVol 14, p.111-112. Thus, they find Phinks and Feitan, exit the game, then try to return to the island illegally by ship in a group of 6Vol 15, p.84-85, intending to bring back all the useful spell cards instead of just 3 as allowed by the rules of the game. However, a gamemaster named Eeta detects their infiltration before they reach the shore and informs the other gamemasters about that. Another gamemaster named Razor then waits for them and expels them from the island using a special spell card when they have just landedVol 15, p.94-95. Shalnark and other members enter Greed Island again, this time using the console of the game that they stole. Seeing someone with the name Chrollo in their binders, they try to find this person and meet Hisoka. Because Chrollo himself asked Hisoka to find an Exorcist in the game for him, they have no choice but to cooperate with Hisoka even though they consider him a traitorVol 15, p.160-161. With the help of Kalluto, a new member in the Troupe, and Hisoka, they later are able to find and persuade the Exorcist Abengane to meet Chrollo. Chimera Ant arc A few months after leaving Greed Island, knowing that a self-proclaimed Chimera Ant Queen--Zazan--has set up her colony in Meteor City and caused a lot of casualties to its citizens, Shalnark returns to the city together with 5 other members to deal with herVol 22, p.10. They enter the colony through the front then disperse, agreeing that whoever kills Zazan first will become the Troupe's interim leader. On the way Shalnark encounters Pell, a Chimera ant soldier. Not knowing that Pell is being manipulated by Boki, a Chimera ant officer, he is captured off-guard despite successfully sticking an antenna in Pell's bodyVol 22, p.48. However, when Boki is about to turn him into a puppet, he sticks an antenna in himself, activates the Autopilot mode and rips both Chimera ants to shredsVol 22, p.60-63. He then meets up with other members and watches Feitan fighting Zazan. After she is burnt to death, they leave the colony. On the way out, they fight and kill a number of citizens who have been turned into abominations by Zazan at their request. New Hunter Chairman Election arc During the election for the 13th Hunter Chairman, Shalnark is listed as one of the absentees. Abilities Shalnark is a Manipulator who can control other people's actions using his cellphone and special antennas. His abilities include: *'Black Voice' (携带する他人の運命 (ブラック=ボイス) lit. Portable Fate Controller): After sticking one of his special antennae in a target's body, he can control them remotely through his cellphone as he pleases, like playing a mobile game. The target will obey his every order like a robot until they are dead or the antenna is removedVol 11, p.165. *'Autopilot' (自動操作): This ability allows him to automatically manipulate himself to perform a certain task, such as to auction off itemsVol 12, p.84 and to eliminate an enemy. To use it he has to stick an antenna in his own body first then activate it through his cellphone. Once the assigned task is accomplished, this ability will be deactivated. Shalnark can go into the Autopilot mode to give himself a huge temporary boost in aura and physical strength, but after getting out of it he will experience intense muscle pain for 2 or 3 days. He does not remember what happened when he was on AutopilotVol 22, p.63. Shalnark's Black Voice.jpg|Black Voice Shalnark's Autopilot.jpg|Autopilot Trivia *Shalnark ranked 10th in the Troupe in arm wrestling before Kalluto joined itVol 10, p.26. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island players Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Hunters